


The Kid

by Sacred



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hated Larry but is willing to give Larry's "kid" the benefit of a first impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid

Sam swiveled and aimed down the sights of his rifle, scanning for hostiles. They had gotten the all-clear from the higher-ups but Sam knew that counting on what the higher-ups had to say wasn't always applicable in a war-zone.

And the Balkans definitely qualified as a war-zone.

Moving on ahead, he signaled his team to follow after him. The compound his team was in consisted of narrow hallways and wide rooms, perfect for hostiles to lay an ambush but as Sam and his team continued onward, they met with no resistance.

Finally, they arrived at their designated target, finding said target dead with three or four nasty bullet-wounds riddling his body. Two other men were in there, dressed in the local garb, one older than the other. The older turned as the team approached and Sam stiffened. He recognized that weasel-face.

"Ah Sam, took you long enough, as usual. Kid, meet Sam Axe. Despite his appearance, he's pretty good at what he does."

"What are you doing here Larry?" Sam replied, ignoring the younger man.

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you," Larry said with a laugh. But Sam could see the truth of that statement and how willing Larry would be to kill him if it did come to that.

Sam finally turned his attention to Larry's "kid".

He was young, early twenties by Sam's estimation.

"Michael Westen," the young man said, holding out his hand.

"Sam Axe," Sam replied, the last of his team just making it in as he shook Michael's hand.

He could see that Michael was still a bit green, though he had to possess some skill for Larry to take him under his wing. And as Sam looked into Michael's eyes, he saw something that reminded him of himself.

Larry suddenly got between the pair of them.

Sam locked eyes with Larry for a few moments before the older spy turned to Michael and clapped him on the back.

"C'mon kid, let's leave the grunts. We've got a lot more work to do."

The two spies left then, Michael taking one last glance at Sam.


End file.
